


【盾冬】醒來

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 今天早上看到新鮮出爐的美味包子照忍不住就摸了一篇極短篇PwP（盾冬結婚設定，大盾因為捨不得叫醒冬冬就一個人外出採買東西，睡醒的冬冬發現大盾不在家，就傳了自己的裸照給他（就包子那張的感覺XD）於是大盾嗖地一下買完東西立刻嗖地一下飛奔跑回家直接在玄關就嗖地一下（以下略能吃再點吧～





	

＿＿＿

 

 

一個人在郊區廣闊的大賣場裡，推著裝滿一堆食物跟日常用品的手推車的史蒂夫正彎下腰打算從一堆品牌的玉米片中取出巴奇最愛吃的蜂蜜口味時，放在褲子口袋裡的手機忽然傳來震動。

史蒂夫並沒有想到什麼，把玉米片的盒子放入推車後，就從口袋裡取出手機，左手扶著手把，用右手大拇指滑開手機。

看到手機上頭顯示的是巴奇的名字，想起了大概一小時前，巴奇在床上的平靜睡臉，史蒂夫的臉上就自然而然地浮現出了微笑。

今天是假日，既沒有突發的任務，天氣預報也說過會是晴朗溫暖的一天，所以史蒂夫跟巴奇本來預定今天要一起開車到離他們住家有一小時車程的大賣場購物兼兜風。

然而，由於前幾天巴奇都在進行潛伏任務，而史蒂夫則是反恐任務，所以他們有一個禮拜都沒見到面，因此昨晚他們就像是要將這一個禮拜的空白填補似的熱情擁抱。

雖然巴奇也很強壯，但史蒂夫更是異常的『賣力表現』，把巴奇操得又哭又叫，所以後來巴奇大概累壞了，就算史蒂夫晨跑完回來沖了個澡出來他也依然半顆頭都埋在被窩裡，睡得很熟。

看著巴奇睡得香甜的模樣，史蒂夫怎麼也捨不得吵醒巴奇，於是在凝視了巴奇的睡臉一會，又在客廳煮了一壺咖啡，看了一本書，直到都快過中午後，眼見巴奇依然睡得安穩，史蒂夫決定自己一個人出門，讓巴奇好好休息。

現在巴奇傳來簡訊，也就是他已經醒來了，而且也發現了史蒂夫丟下他一個人出門。

史蒂夫點開了通知，進入簡訊畫面後，首先跳出來的是巴奇的一句話。

【　混蛋史蒂夫，為什麼不叫我？>:(　】

最後表示生氣的表情符號看在史蒂夫眼中只覺得很可愛，忍不住笑了，又因為自己讓巴奇生氣而感到有些歉疚。

雖然是因為捨不得巴奇累才自己出門，但史蒂夫心中還是有些抱歉，畢竟他們一個禮拜前就約好了，如果換成是自己，大概也會希望巴奇叫醒自己。

正想著，巴奇又傳了一則訊息過來，這次是照片。

手指往下滑動後，映入眼簾的畫面瞬間讓史蒂夫的心臟突地一跳，一股燥熱同時竄上了他的臉跟下半身，只差那麼一點就要把手機掉在地上。

那是全裸的巴奇，一手舉著手機，一手正對著鏡子中的自己拍照的畫面。

從背景來看應該是在浴室裡，巴奇白皙的肌膚上印著點點紅花，都是昨晚自己在他身上留下的吻痕，腰間甚至還留著史蒂夫的指印。

很少如此清晰地－－更不用說還是在大賣場裡－－看著巴奇身上展示著的歡愛印記，史蒂夫一時之間整個人像呆若木雞，只是傻傻地握著手機，滿臉通紅地瞪大了雙眼。

幾乎要望穿手機那般地死盯著手機螢幕內的巴奇，史蒂夫情不自禁地想起了昨晚他是怎麼在這具美好的軀體上釋放自己的愛慾，而巴奇又是怎麼熱情回應。

不管是他那形狀、觸感、色澤還是揉捏起來的敏感反應都完美無瑕的乳頭，或是怎麼吻都吻不膩的濕紅唇瓣，泛著水光的灰綠眼眸，以及……

史蒂夫不自覺地將眼神往巴奇的下半身游移，當看到了巴奇健壯勻稱的腹肌，棕色恥毛下軟軟的陰莖，而陰莖的主人正用他那閃著銀光的金屬手臂指著那裡時，史蒂夫只覺得自己幾乎要炸了開來－－特別是股間。

正愣著，巴奇又傳來了一通訊息。

【　今天不准碰這個>:P　】

那是孩子氣般的挑釁，卻又充滿著成熟魅力的誘惑。

當史蒂夫回過神來時，他已經迅速地結完帳、帶著買好的東西衝上車、保持良好的駕車技巧並以最快速度疾駛回家、停好車，左手抱著購物袋，右手正在將鑰匙插入鑰匙孔轉動。

一打開門，半裸的巴奇就站在門口，臉上有些訝異地看著表情迫切的史蒂夫。

距離他傳簡訊也不過半小時，聽到車子回來的聲音時，巴奇心中難掩驚訝，雖然有預想過，但他也沒想到史蒂夫會回來得那麼快。

「史蒂夫……」但巴奇才剛張開口，只來得及喊一聲史蒂夫，就被他激動的丈夫壓到了玄關旁的牆壁上。

將買回家的東西擱在一旁的地上，並順手鎖上了門之後，史蒂夫就放任內心的野獸衝出了桎梏，抓住了巴奇的雙手，高高舉在他的頭頂上。

兩人不肯認輸似地互相沉默無語地凝視著彼此，交纏的熱烈視線鐘濃密的情感一觸即發。

「……怎麼了？小豆芽……昨晚操了我一整晚還不夠？」

終於，在巴奇那麼笑著低語，並主動地抬起右腳，磨蹭著史蒂夫腫脹的股間後，緊繃的氣氛瞬間轉化為情慾的衝動，史蒂夫俯身咬住了巴奇以微微凸起的乳尖。

敏感的部位如電流般傳來的刺痛感讓巴奇全身一顫，發出了一聲悶哼。

「……不夠……巴奇……永遠都不夠……」

濃濃的情慾驅使下，史蒂夫低聲呢喃著，舔咬吸吮著巴奇胸前顫抖著的尖挺，享受著巴奇發熱的身子，以及嘴裡不斷流洩出的壓抑的呻吟。

大概是拍完照後覺得不妥，巴奇下身比起照片裡多穿了一件四角內褲，不過對史蒂夫來說完全不是問題，他只用手掌就捧起了巴奇圓翹的臀部，並順勢拉下了褲子，一把扔到了一旁的地面上。

史蒂夫稍嫌粗暴的舉動讓巴奇瞪大了雙眼，張開了嘴似乎想要出聲抗議，但史蒂夫立刻用吻堵住了他。

「你……唔……」

巴奇的唇因驚訝而敞開來，正好讓史蒂夫的舌頭長驅直入，並在柔軟的口腔內肆意舔拭。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫一邊撫摸著巴奇的大腿內側，並順著肌膚的線條，往他的股間滑入，昨晚接納了超級士兵的超級老二一整晚的後穴依然濕軟溫熱，史蒂夫的手指並沒受到太大阻力就沒入了根部。

被異物侵入的刺激讓巴奇顫抖了身軀，臉上滿是潮紅，睜著濕潤的眼眸瞪向史蒂夫。

「我說過今天不准你碰我的……」

「沒問題，我今天不會碰你的老二，」史蒂夫笑得像人畜無害的陽光大男孩，說出的話卻相當下流，「但是你可沒說你這裡不行吃我的，對吧？」

「你他媽……嗯啊……」

脹紅了臉，巴奇豎起了眉毛，還沒罵完，當史蒂夫曲起了指節在他的肉壁內搔刮時他身子一震，整個人都軟了，雙手無力地搭著史蒂夫的肩背，咒罵也化成了綿長甜膩的呻吟。

由於巴奇內部是如此的濕熱柔軟，史蒂夫稍微擴張了幾下後很快就抽出了手指，拉下自己褲子的拉鍊，用自己怒張的性器一口氣填滿了巴奇。

「嗯嗯……！」

強烈的衝擊讓巴奇忍不住發出了尖叫，卻因為被史蒂夫堵在嘴中，被迫變成悶悶的嗚咽。

抓著巴奇的腰，史蒂夫由下而上又深又重地往內猛力頂入，來自敏感內部的快感跟刺激使得巴奇的忍不住弓起了身軀，整個人往後仰起，露出了他那布滿了吻痕的頸項。

史蒂夫心中一動，俯首輕輕咬住了巴奇滾動的喉結，引起對方顫慄的嗚咽，史蒂夫聽得出來那是混合了些許的恐懼及濃密情慾的呻吟，他知道巴奇喜歡自己這樣操他。

事實上，盡管史蒂夫進出的猛烈，但巴奇不只沒抗拒，反而緊緊回抱著史蒂夫，低喘著愉悅的呻吟，雙腿還夾緊了史蒂夫的腰磨蹭著，就像是在對史蒂夫做出迎合。

更明顯的證據就是巴奇被夾在兩人之間摩擦著的陰莖沒受到任何撫慰就直挺挺地立了起來，並滲出了前液。

於是史蒂夫不旦沒停下粗暴的攻勢，反到加重加快了抽插的力道及速度，每一次衝撞都往巴奇的最深處邁進，一次比一次深、一次比一次重，操得巴奇全身顫抖，難耐地皺起了眉，雙手環抱著史蒂夫的力道也更用力。

終於，在史蒂夫一次又一次重重的頂撞下，巴奇再也忍不住哭喊著，將白濁射到了兩人的胸腹間。

感受著巴奇抽搐收縮著的內壁，史蒂夫低笑了起來。

「……我沒碰過你這裡，你就自己射了……」

史蒂夫調笑的話語讓巴奇臉上更紅了，想要開口反駁，但在史蒂夫又再度展開了律動下，嘴裡吐露出的都只是些呻吟跟喘息，於是巴奇盡管心有不甘卻也只能在史蒂夫的大力搖晃下咬住了下唇，左右胡亂搖晃著腦袋以示抗議。

「啊……哈啊……嗚……嗯……」

不過沒多久巴奇就被幹得忘了應該要抗議，只是在史蒂夫帶給他的快感中抱緊了他，因不斷襲來的歡愉低喘著哽咽。

猛力抽插了一會後，史蒂夫從巴奇痙攣的後穴感受到他又再一次攀上快樂的顛峰，而且這次還是沒有射精的高潮，嘴角忍不住牽起了笑意，抓著巴奇的腰，更是激烈地往那不住顫抖的內部衝撞。

「……混……帳……史蒂……嗚嗚……」

巴奇最後混著嗚咽的低罵再次消失在史蒂夫掠奪的吻裡。

不知過了多久，當史蒂夫終於將溫熱的精液射進巴奇的體內時，巴奇已經有些意識模糊了。

將巴奇抱到浴室內清洗完畢後，史蒂夫又將巴奇抱回床上，輕輕蓋上了被子，凝視了一會後，轉過身正要下床去處理他們剛才在玄關留下的痕跡，以及買回來的東西時，巴奇突然伸出手，抓住了史蒂夫的左手腕。

「……史蒂夫……下次別再我睡著的時候悄悄離開了……」

「巴奇……？」

「我醒來後……沒看到你……」將臉埋在枕頭裡，巴奇嚅囁著被吻得紅紅腫腫的唇瓣，用有些沙啞的嗓音很小聲很小聲地低語：「那會讓我以為……我還在那裡……」

巴奇並沒把話說完，因為史蒂夫已經抱住了他，在他耳邊低聲道歉：「對不起，巴奇……我以後絕對不會了……不會再讓你醒來後找不到我……」

他真是超級大混蛋！

巴奇輕輕的話語讓史蒂夫的心疼又自責。

明明自己也有同樣的夢魘，居然還讓巴奇一個人承受那種恐懼。

在心中大聲罵著自己，史蒂夫對巴奇許下了諾言。

「下次我一定會叫醒你，不會讓你一個人醒來。」

聽到了史蒂夫的承諾，巴奇慢慢抬起了頭，對史蒂夫綻放出安心的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

每次醒來都怕你不在  
每次都想掙脫你醒來  
可是我知道當你終於將我放開  
我會在　原地徘徊

每一次　我醒來　都在曠野中  
那麼不知所措　等待


End file.
